Ryan Scott Dixon/Traits
Personality Pre-Apocalypse under co. Post-Apocaylpse under co. Appearance Physically -- Ryan has been considered wimpy looking among other camp members. This is just due to him lacking muscle definition, shorter than his brothers, looking younger than thirty - eight and seems to lack the will to carry everything heavy or even declines to do any work. Nonetheless, it's been confirmed otherwise that Ryan can lift two times his weight. He has a heart shaped face with a long, straight nose with little to no definition on his cheekbones. His hair is a mixture of blonde and brown -- almost sandy blonde, if it needed to be named -- and his eyes are a grey- blue, a physical trait he gained from his mother. His hair style is naturally ruffled and/or messed up with a couple knots, due to his lack of not brushing it or tending to it because he has little to no time. He stands at 5'8 and a half, with a skinny -- yet slightly toned -- body definition. He bears an almost striking resemblance to his mother ; such as her long nose with her hair and eye color. Unlike his brothers -- he doesn't have the extreme built body definition, simply because he has rarely actually tended to his body since he was a teenager. Naturally, Ryan tends to wear what he believes to be comfortable -- most of which consists of tank tops, baggy long sleeved shirts, skinny jeans and converse -- depending on the weather. He doesn't dress to impress because he knows that he has no one to impress. Skills Parkour Ryan has always taken in interest in parkour since he was a little boy. He, however, had to learn from videos on the internet or even try to learn on his own because his father claimed it was a waste of money and wouldn't buy him lessons or even find him a personal trailer. Nonetheless, Ryan began enduring the broken bones or scraped knees he would get and got the hang of it shortly thereafter. Hunting ''' At a young age, Ryan had to hunt food for himself. He continued getting lost in the woods and he would occasionally go days without his father feeding him, so he had to take up hunting in the woods with his brother. They came across a guide to tell them what berries were safe to eat, what type of oak or leaves to avoid, and all of the sort from a friendly hunter in town. Ryan took down his first deer when he was roughly ten years old and took it to the butcher. Thanks to the butcher properly telling and showing him how to skin an animal, Ryan eventually tried it out on any animal he would catch and kill. By the age of twenty, Ryan was so used to hunting that it eventually became his only source of food and money income. Ryan knows how to properly skin an animal and how to properly cook it to perfection. '''Guns under co. Knives under co. Crossbow under co. Sexuality On the Kinsey Scale, Ryan Scott ranks at a six. This means that he's exclusively homosexual and is, of course, attracted to men. He has been since he officially came out of the closet when he was at the age of seventeen. However, because he has a fear of attachment and commitment, he prefers to just have one night stands rather than actually getting to know the other person. Other than being a homosexual, Ryan is considered a demiromantic when he does fall in love. A demiromantic simply means that Ryan will only see into the other's personality and if he happens to like their personality -- fall in love with them regardless of how they look.